


Brother Bitch

by Midge03



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Chan, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Chan fuckboy, Chan top, Chansung - Freeform, Hate Sex, Homophobic Language, Incest, M/M, Making Out, Mention of blood, Nipple Play, Smut, Somnophilia, cock stepping, dubcon, enemies to fuckers?, minor slut shaming, they’re half brothers, top Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge03/pseuds/Midge03
Summary: “You’re vile,” Jisung spat as Chan glowered at him. Jisung wanted to punch him so bad.But he didn’t. Instead he found a harsh pressure on his lips and felt long fingers pulling painfully at his hair.OR: Chan is an asshole and Jisung hates his attitude
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 16
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Incest baby let’s go
> 
> Warning: parts of this may be considered non con

You know your mother loves you when she insists on having your neon green jogging shorts flat ironed by the handmaid every time they come out of the wash, going flapping around the upstairs hallway and insisting that Jisung hand over his sports wear. The whole ordeal, however, embarrassed Jisung more than anything, and he would try his best to sneak them out of the hamper before they got pressed, and maybe give them a quick iron of his own to stop his mother from going off at the maid for not doing her duties properly. He was sure the poor woman had enough work without having to iron nylon.

And in all honesty, he didn’t see why his sportswear needed ironing, it was just going to get crumpled anyhow, but his mother insisted on it, just as she insisted on him wearing closed shoes outside in the summer to prevent those triangle tan lines, and changing his pillow case every night to keep his skin “it’s healthy, glowing fresh.” All these little nuances throughout his day made Jisung’s favourite moments when she was away not throwing trash parties in their massive whitewashed suburban villa, but wearing flip flops outside and using the same pillow case for a week straight. But despite all this, he loved his mother. She was overbearing at her worst, but he’d do nothing to replace her. Whatever made her happy made him happy too.

Enter Jisung’s father whom he’d never met before and his son from another woman, Bang Chan.

Obviously Jisung was skeptical; from what he knew, his mother and father had split on bad terms and hadn’t spoken since. He’d either missed something in the last nineteen years of his life, or something rapid had happened on the month long cruise his mother had come back from last month.

Last bloody month and Jisung’s father and his son had already moved in, Jisung’s mother had claimed that he was the one and she’d been too blind to see it, and Chan had bagged the room upstairs that Jisung had been planning on moving into because his own was getting a little small. From what he’d managed to squeeze out of Chan (the guy literally never spoke and cared only for fucking and having time to himself) he figured that they’d been on the same cruise as Jisung’s mother and Jisung’s parents managed to reconcile and actually hit it off well. To be honest, Jisung should have been more wary about the whole situation but a week in, he took to not bothering. He’d watched enough American TV shows to be beyond this, and to know that trying to get close to these two new people would only do harm. His father he had loathed for a better part of his childhood, but he was too stressed about uni right now to care, and Chan was just never there.

•••

Another month passed and Jisung’s feelings towards Chan, however, changed from impassivity to an underlying annoyance. He barely interacted with his father, and neither parties wanted to begin a relationship despite being blood relatives. But that was fine because he didn’t hinder Jisung’s life and he seemed to provide Jisung’s mother with a happiness that though all three of the men in the house knew was shallow, Jisung’s mother did not.

Chan, however, posed a nuisance. He didn’t particularly go out of his way to annoy the boy, but his daily routine was hinderance enough. Or more like nightly. More need not be said, the sounds of fucking and moaning having made their way into Jisung’s bedtime routine, and half dressed girls into his mornings. Eating cereal was supposed to be easy but when Chan’s one night stands made their way into the kitchen after Jisung’s parents were safely out and discovered that Chan had a really cute younger brother, they could barely keep their hands off. Jisung had taken to making sure his hair was messy and his clothes were as ragged as possible, but it only seemed to have the opposite effect. He had taken to having breakfast in his bedroom instead.

But one morning, he wasn’t quick enough, and Chan’s girl toy for the night appeared in the kitchen just before Jisung could grab the food and run. Carrying a carton of milk and two separate cereal flavours up the stairs is an odd enough scene as it is without having to sprint it, so Jisung decided to try his luck and eat in the kitchen for once.

It didn’t work.

Not even seconds after Jisung had sat down at the kitchen island, the girl approached him. She was a typical blonde, Chan seemed to like those, with large breasts and tan skin, clad in a baggy T-shirt which was tucked into her underwear. Her legs were on full display, and when she noticed Jisung, a smile fell on her face and she seated herself on the stool closest to him, swinging her legs so that they touched Jisung every now and then. Jisung, wanting nothing more than to escape, attempted to slide off his stool, but the girl grabbed his thigh, swivelling his seat so that he was facing her. She then, out of pure manners Jisung was sure, got off her own seat and sat down on Jisung’s lap, facing him with her legs wrapped around his waist.

This beat that time that brunette tried to give him a hickey. 

Squirming uncomfortably, Jisung tried to push her off, but the girl just flipped her hair and started nibbling on his neck.

Now Jisung didn’t have a problem with these things; he liked sex and pretty girls, but not at nine in the morning before he’d taken a piss and had a go at the eczema on his forearm. He preferred to be well dressed and not in a T-shirt covered in cum stains and blood from insect bites. And he didn’t get what the girl expected. For him to fall for her womanly charms and her maybe rounder-than-most ass like he couldn’t find an exact carbon copy of her later? Ridiculous.

Jisung put his hands on her hips again, about to push her off when Chan entered the room wearing nothing but basketball shorts. He barely batted an eyelid as he glanced at the scene, setting up the coffee machine and scrolling through his phone as Jisung continued to politely try remove the girl from his lap.

When she started having a go at his lips, however, Jisung dug his hands into her hips harder and pushed with enough force to indicate conclusion. The girl slid off with a pout, grabbing her things off the counter and giving Jisung a wave of “Let me know when you wanna hook up,” as she exited.

As soon as the front door clicked shut, Jisung turned to Chan.

“Chan can you just not,” he said.

“Not what?” said Chan, turning around with the mug in his hand.

“Not bring someone over every single night.”

“Why?”

“It’s kind of hard to sleep?” said Jisung incredulously. Chan just shrugged and turned back around, fumbling around in the cupboards for something to eat.

“Just get earplugs or some shit,” he mumbled.

“You think I haven’t tried?” Chan just sniggered at that.

“I’m that good huh?” Jisung groaned.

“Fucking hell. Go fuck them at their own houses.”

“This is my house though, I can bring whoever I want.”

“It’s not your house, it’s my mothers.”

“Well guess who’s living in it? The four of us, not the two of you.” Jisung glared at the back of Chan’s head. He knew getting angry at Chan would be a waste but the guy was insufferable. Jisung let him know.

“You’re insufferable.”

“Thanks,” said Chan, walking away with a bowl and his mug. Jisung rolled his eyes and turned back to his soggy breakfast.

•••

Another month later and annoyance turned into pure irritably, not just from Chan’s nightly endeavours (which were more like weekly now that uni sessions had started) but from his pure lack of manners. Jisung’s mother, her good mood thankfully having managed to last, had arranged a weekly dinner every Saturday for the four of them so they could perform “family bonding.” It was a dinner Chan never attended.

Whenever Jisung tried to discuss the matter with him however, Chan would always either ignore him or brush it off with an “I’m busy,” which really got on Jisung’s nerves because if he was actually that busy then wouldn’t he spend his time working rather than hanging out with his friends at clubs?

But no matter how much he tried to talk to Chan, the older would not bring himself to give a shit, even when he could clearly see the crestfallen look on Jisung’s mother’s face as he left the house only minutes before dinner. At this point Jisung was sure Chan had the DNA of a devil in him. He was also sure that trying to talk to him again would be a waste of breath, but here he was doing exactly that. Trying again.

“You’re so annoying Chan.” Chan didn’t even look up from his laptop, his socked feet up on the sunbathed coffee table. Jisung made a face and sat up from the sofa he was lying on, reaching his foot out and kicking Chan’s laptop shut. 

Chan didn’t even look up. He just sighed, grabbed his phone and stood up, likely looking for a place absent of Jisung. 

“You’re annoying Chan. And really fucking rude,” called Jisung again. 

“I’ve been told,” said Chan, making for the stairs. 

“Then why don’t you do anything about it?”

“Don’t wanna.” Jisung snorted.

“Lazy on top of it all. You’re the worst Chan.” Chan kept moving, halfway up the stairs now. “Such a dickhead. Doesn’t give a shit about the person who’s house he’s staying in. Doesn’t give a shit about his dad, doesn’t give a shit about anyone.” Chan kept walking. “You’re so fucking annoying.” Chan stopped walking. Jisung saw him crack his fingers and then the blonde man turned around and stalked back down the stairs and over to the sofa. He dropped his phone and laptop on the seat as Jisung stood up to face him.

“You know what Jisung, you’re really fucking annoying too,” said Chan, and although his expression didn’t show it, his eyes were definitely sparkling with irritation. “Always whining about how rude I am and how I never show up for your mother’s precious dinners, well I know you don’t exactly like our father so I have no need to like your mother.”

“Yeah but you could not rub it in her face,” said Jisung. “It upsets her.”

“I owe her nothing.”

“You live in her fucking house.”

“By my fathers choice, not mine.”

“She’s literally family. She’s the mother of your half brother, show some consideration.”

“Who the fuck cares about family.” Wow. Now Jisung was mad. He hated people like this, people who cared nothing for manners and other people’s feelings. You couldn’t even reason with them. And that was why Jisung had a finger pointed in Chan’s face, fury bubbling up inside him, but no words to say. He couldn’t, Chan would always have some unreasonable yet better thought through statement. God, it ticked Jisung off no end.

“You’re vile,” he spat. Chan glowered at him. Jisung moved forward, grabbing the collar of Chan’s shirt and looking up at him and his heavy eyebrows and the colour which had risen to his cheeks. He wanted to punch him so bad.

But he didn’t. Instead he found a harsh pressure on his lips and felt long fingers pulling painfully at his hair. He didn’t know who moved first, he didn’t know who initiated, and Jisung was about to pull back when he realised there was no point.

There was no point because there was nothing else to do. Words wouldn’t work on Chan and they were both so mad that they had no other solution. And so he moved his lips, all teeth and tongue and saliva as he grabbed Chan’s hair and pulled as hard as he could. And Chan did the same, scraping his nails on Jisung’s neck and biting his lips painfully. The kiss wasn’t sweet or passionate, it was anger, anger and anger. Like a fistfight with lips. 

And it felt so good. Jisung didn’t like Chan, not even this would change that, but the guy was phenomenal at kissing. All Jisung had to do was be better. After all, this wasn’t for pleasure, this was for war. Both of them had acknowledged that.

They parted for a second, mouths wet and shiny, and Jisung could feel a dribble of blood fall down his lower lip. He wiped it off with his sleeve, leaving red and wet on the fabric as he looked at Chan properly. He was heaving from the kiss and his brown eyes were blown wide, yet they still looked sharply at Jisung. Like he was some little nuisance of a creature who’d merely disturbed his day and not his brother who he’d fucking made out with.

Their lips battling again showed that clearly neither of them cared about that. Jisung knew that the best plan was to overpower Chan but the moment Chan put his hands on Jisung’s waist and tapped, the younger found himself wrapping his legs around the elder. He was so ridiculously strong.

Still glued together, Chan started walking up the stairs. He had one hand on the rail for balance and another to keep Jisung up and when Jisung realised his brother was holding his entire weight up with just one hand, he felt a twitch in his pants.

But the moment they got onto the landing, Jisung hopped off and pushed Chan onto the wall by his shoulders. The aim was overpower Chan, not fall for his sex charms.

Fisting his hands in Chan’s shirt, Jisung started biting his brother’s neck and jaw, leaving wet red patches everywhere. Chan’s eyes had widened when Jisung first enclosed him into the wall but he now had his head thrown back in pleasure. Jisung would consider it a victory if he got Chan to moan.

But he didn’t get a chance. Not even a second later, Chan pushed Jisung off and pulled them into the younger’s bedroom. He pushed Jisung onto the bed and clambered over him, slipping a hand down the back of Jisung’s pants. Jisung pulled Chan’s hands away and sat up.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he hissed.

“Did you really think I’d be bottoming?” scoffed Chan. “I’m not gay.”

“Me neither dickhead, you can’t make me bottom,” said Jisung, glowering at Chan. Chan just laughed.

“Oh we’ll see about that.” And with that, Chan pulled his and Jisung’s shirts off and started attacking the younger boy with kisses and bites hard enough to break skin. Jisung had to bite his tongue to stop himself from whimpering. His plan had rapidly changed from overpowering his brother to merely not giving in to bottoming. He wasn’t fucking gay, he liked sticking his dick in things, and sticking his dick in Chan sounded like a whole lot of fun.

But the more he thought about it, the more Chan sticking his dick in him sounded fun too. Much too fun, so much so that he accidentally let out a moan at imagining it. Chan stopped what he was doing and sat up to look down at Jisung.

“Looks like I’m definitely winning,” he said, smirking. Jisung blushed furiously but still retaliated.

“Shut up bitch, this does nothing to validate how you’ve been making my mother feel. You’re still an asshole.”

“I’m the asshole that’s gonna fuck the life out of your tiny little body. Finally warmed up to taking my dick?” said Chan, cocking his head to the side. 

“Never,” said Jisung.

“But you sure seem to be having fun,” said Chan, rubbing Jisung’s fully hard dick. Jisung hissed and tried to suppress a moan. “My win I suppose?”

“Don’t kid yourself,” said Jisung, biting back the noises. “You’re enjoying this just as much.” He reached out his foot and pressed into Chan’s rock hard crotch. It should have been painful but he couldn’t help note the way his brother’s head fell back slightly in pleasure, his mouth open in a silent moan. Jisung pressed harder, curling his toes to trace Chan’s tip. Chan whimpered. Jisung snorted.

The sound made Chan snap out of it and he pushed Jisung’s leg away, growling as he grabbed his brother’s pants and yanked them off. He threw them to the side and Jisung’s amusement faltered when he felt Chan staring eyeing him with a smirk.

Jisung wasn’t used to this feeling. He wasn’t used to being exposed like this, his cock upright and leaking and his naked body fully visible in the sunlight coming through the blinds. He was used to being in charge and seeing other people exposed and being in the privacy of the dark. The feeling made his gut churn with a queasy type of nervousness. The good type; anticipation. 

But when Chan reached down and started tracing his rim with a slick finger, Jisung gasped and tried to move away. The sensation was much too strange. Chan, however, managed to grab his wrists with one hand and pin them above Jisung’s head. Jisung squirmed.

“Now I’m gonna fuck you with my fingers and then with my dick and you’re gonna take it like a good baby brother okay?” said Chan, increasing the pressure on Jisung’s rim but not pushing in. “Okay?” he repeated. Jisung’s whimpered. He wanted to push Chan off him and pin the elder down instead but fuck he was horny. Chan was so good at anything remotely to do with sex though, and Jisung hated the way he couldn’t bring himself to resist. He’d warmed up to getting fucked too quickly.

“You’re an asshole,” he spat. Chan grinned and pushed the digit in. Jisung inhaled sharply. 

“I get to fuck your pretty virgin hole like the fag you are,” said Chan victoriously, pumping the finger in and out. He had a bottle of lube and he poured some of the cold liquid onto the spot his finger connected with Jisung before pushing another finger in. 

“Shit, that’s cold,” said Jisung, biting his lip. So far the feeling wasn’t great and the cold just made it worse.

“Just take it dumbass,” said Chan, beginning to scissor. Jisung squirmed at the burning feeling. If this was anything close to how women felt during sex then he felt sorry for them. 

Just at that moment however, Chan pushed another finger in and this time it reached much deeper, likely owing to Jisung bringing his knees up. It hit his prostate and he let out a cry, gripping the sheets. He saw Chan smirk out of the corner of his eye and felt him push into the spot harder. 

Chan’s aim, however, was not to pleasure Jisung, so he pulled his hand away the second he felt Jisung was stretched enough. He then pulled down his boxers to reveal his large, pink cock. 

Jisung had been wondering how he’d feel to see another dick in a sexual way but he had to admit that all good feelings were, unfortunately, drowned out. All he could think was how that fuck he was supposed to fit that monster in him. Chan was huge and it was probably common knowledge. Jisung was lucky that he was sizeable enough himself for Chan to not comment on it, else the elder would be spitting cutting remarks right now. 

“How the bloody hell is that supposed to fit?” asked Jisung. Chan let out a laugh.

“Why thank you.” Jisung glared at him, unamused.

“You and your massive ego, I’m serious here.” Chan just kept smiling.

“Let’s just find out yeah?” he said, and with those words he leaned forward, pushing Jisung’s knees further up. Then he shoved his entire dick inside Jisung.

Jisung screamed, fisting the sheet beneath him hard enough to make his knuckles go white. It hurt, like a rope burn in the wrong place. Chan’s dick was so far up inside him and he could feel it rubbing every nerve he had. He felt fuller than ever and he didn’t know if he liked it just yet. It was disconcerting when he clenched and instead of nothing he felt something long and warm.

Clenching, however, seemed only to draw out a groan from Chan and he grabbed Jisung’s waist to hold him steady before starting to move. Jisung knew Chan was probably in ecstasy. He himself hadn’t done anything with a guy ever but that didn’t mean he hadn’t had a go at the back door, he knew it felt great.

And all of a sudden it started to feel great for him too. Chan increased his pace and every time he slid in, his tip hit Jisung’s prostate dead on, taking the pain and replacing it with pleasure. Jisung whimpered as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked down to watch.

Which was a mistake. The mere sight of Chan’s blissed out face and the silver chains stuck to the dip in his chest sent Jisung into another realm. The image of his dick sliding in and out made it worse and Jisung moaned. He threw his head back as his pleasure surmounted and he had to hold on to the black string and cross around his own neck to ground himself. He reached down as well to stroke himself. 

And that was what sent him over the edge. With a series of loud moans vibrating through him, Jisung felt his body tense and then convulse. His load came shooting out and coated his heaving, golden abdomen. Chan kept fucking him though, his fingers gripping even harder into Jisung’s waist as his groans became louder. Jisung whined at the feeling of his sensitive prostate being abused.

“That hurts Chan- fuck,” he said.

“Good,” said Chan, and with one last thrust he also came, pulling out just in time and letting his seed coat Jisung’s thighs. Jisung squirmed at the sticky feeling taking in Chan’s perfectly clean body with jealousy.

And that was it. Chan pulled away, grabbing his boxers and tugging them on as Jisung let his head fall back onto the pillow with a sigh. He felt raw and tired as he watched Chan sweep his shirt up and make for the door.

“Tell your mother at dinner I said hi,” he said, smirking at Jisung one last time from the doorway before swinging the door shut.

Jisung let out another sigh. He sat up, wiped himself off with the sheet and made a little prayer to God that his mother wouldn’t find out.

So much for winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [BinnieBixch](https://mobile.twitter.com/BinnieBixch)  
> CuriousCat: [BinnieBixch](https://curiouscat.me/BinnieBixch)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung puts Chan in his place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t planning on doing a part two but there was actually a kind of plot this time and I hadn’t done it justice so...

It was morning a few weeks later and Jisung woke up with a throbbing boner. Of course. Because spending the previous evening with two different girls hadn’t been enough. Jisung let out an exasperated sigh, turning over and kicking his legs out of the sheet he was tangled in as his mind drifted through an array of irritation and horny. Eventually he found himself thinking of Chan and the strange way in which they had slipped right back into their normal relationship, despite everything that had happened. In fact, they hadn’t even discussed it.

Honestly, Jisung preferred it that way- talk was overrated. Unfortunately though, Chan seemed to have taken that as permission to continue to skip dinners, and Jisung had only to blame his own weakness for that. Jisung also had to continue watching his mothers upset face follow Chan’s figure as he left through the front door every Saturday afternoon. At this point it was like Chan made a point to be absent, just to rub it.

Jisung still hated that guy. The only difference now was that he wanted to fuck him too; do what he was supposed to have already done properly. He wanted to pull Chan down a few pegs, ram it in there and maybe even make it hurt. And when he thought about it more, Jisung realised that nothing was stopping him save the two metres of corridor separating their bedrooms.

Getting to his feet, Jisung exited his room and shuffled down the hallway, arriving at Chan’s door. The guy was probably dead asleep, hungover and sick from a night of “fun.” Jisung didn’t care about disturbing him though and he pushed Chan’s door open, letting himself into the bedroom.

As expected, Chan was still sleeping, his dark blue curtains drawn. Jisung approached the bed and took in his brother’s sleeping figure. His face was as punchable as ever, those big pink lips parted as he breathed, and he was lying on his stomach, hair falling onto his forehead in curls. He looked much too peaceful for someone as dreadful as he was. Jisung couldn’t wait to put him in his place.

Getting onto the bed, Jisung straddled Chan’s thighs, putting two hands on his back and rutting down. He let out a low hiss at the first sweet pressure on his throbbing dick. Chan’s thighs were firm and warm and the sheet that covered him had long since been discarded on the floor so there were only clothes separating them.

Gripping Chan’s waist, Jisung shifted his body to a better angle and started moving his hips properly. The fabric of his shorts rubbed painfully against his sensitive skin, but the burn felt pleasurable all the same, sending white hot sensations running up him. He hissed as his tip brushed against the fabric as well, moving faster and faster until the pain became too much. 

Stilling, Jisung grabbed the base of Chan’s shorts and pulled the fabric up, revealing more of his pale thighs and the soft fold between his leg and ass. He also pulled his own shorts off, now able to feel the warmth of Chan’s skin better. 

Jisung let a glob of saliva fall on Chan’s thigh before he started rubbing his dick against it. It felt much better this way, warm from where their skin touched and cold where a draft from under the door blew over. Jisung wanted to touch more of Chan, maybe pinch and mark him a little, so he pushed his hands up his brother’s shirt. He let his fingertips roam the soft expanse, dipping into the muscles and feeling the acne on his shoulders. He moved his hips faster. Chan stirred.

Jisung didn’t bother to be gentle, his pleasure too great yet too little, and his cause not one of nobility. He pulled his hands back, making sure to leave a few scratched behind, and grabbed Chan’s waistband. He pulled it down, bunching the shorts at Chan’s knees. The skin underneath was pale and soft, and Jisung couldn’t help but run his hands over them, skimming a finger over the place where Chan’s legs joined his ass. Jisung squeezed it a couple of times before letting more spit fall and then sliding his dick into the crack and moving. He let out a groan, the softness bringing a relief from the harshness of his shorts. Jisung let his hands grip Chan to steady himself. Chan stirred again, and this time he opened an eye.

Jisung noticed, but didn’t make a move to stop. He just grabbed Chan’s hips harder and started thrusting faster, making his presence known. It took Chan a couple of moments to orient himself however, yet once he noticed, his body tensed and his eyes went wide.

“What the fuck,” he gasped, turning his head and taking in Jisung’s form. “What are you doing Jisung?”

“Nothing,” hummed Jisung, moving his hands to under Chan’s body and tracing his abs. 

“Are you trying to fuck me?” he asked, body tensing again as he shifted around to try see what was happening.

“Maybe,” said Jisung.

“Fuck,” said Chan, face contorting. “You’re disgusting. Get off me.”

“Nope,” said Jisung, trailing his hands higher and running a finger over one of Chan’s nipples. Chan hissed and Jisung smiled as the elder glared at him. 

“Cute Chan,” he said, taking the nub in two fingers and rolling it around. Chan’s gaze fell and he let out a whimper, the tension in his body easing as he fell into the bed. Jisung moved his other hand up and found Chan’s other nipple, pressing and pinching it in a similar manner. Half of Chan’s face was smushed into a pillow but Jisung could still see the way he bit his lip, suppressing sounds. Jisung felt a surge of satisfaction; Chan was too easy. He’d really just given up too fast last time.

Removing his hands, Jisung brought them back down to where his dick was still resting between Chan’s cheeks. He pulled away, rubbing the skin softly and inching closer and closer to Chan’s hole. He could see his brother curling his head down to look properly, hands clenching the rumpled sheet he was lying on. 

“I haven’t agreed to this you know dickhead,” he said, but the redness of his lips and the pleasured furrow of his eyebrows said otherwise.

“I can tell you want it,” said Jisung, pulling apart Chan’s cheeks and blowing on his pink hole. It fluttered and Chan gritted his teeth, but he still managed to speak.

“No you can’t.” 

“Tell me to stop then,” Jisung said, running a finger over the puckered skin.

“...Fuck you.” Jisung grinned and traced Chan’s hole a little more, making his brother bite his lip harder. The guy was surprisingly sensitive and Jisung couldn’t wait to use it to his advantage. 

Letting go, Jisung reached out to grab the small bottle of lube he knew Chan had in his nightstand. He found it after fumbling a bit and immediately sat back once done, opening the bottle and pouring some on his finger. Chan watched him throughout, and Jisung pretended to not notice, but once his finger was thoroughly wet, he looked up right into Chan’s eyes and pushed the tip into Chan’s hole.

Chan tore his eyes away, letting out a whimper. Jisung pushed in further, slowly so as to watch the way Chan’s face contorted. The angle, however, wasn’t the best, so once Jisung had wiggled about a bit, he pulled out and grabbed Chan’s waist. He pulled it up in such a way that Chan had to find purchase on his knees, face still in the pillow. His ass was spread properly this way, and Jisung managed to slide two fingers in easily. He revelled in the way Chan moaned and whimpered all the while, even letting out small cries when Jisung scissored or tugged at his fully hard dick. 

After three lazy fingers, Jisung deemed Chan ready. Maybe he wasn’t but he didn’t mind giving the guy a little pain, and once he’d lubed himself up sufficiently, Jisung gripped Chan’s waist and pushed all the way in. 

The way Chan moaned when Jisung bottomed out made the younger boy’s dick throb. Chan’s walls were hot and soft and he was clenching around Jisung’s dick tightly. It felt maddeningly good; better when Jisung started thrusting.

“Fuck,” groaned Chan as Jisung slid out. 

“Feel good baby?” asked Jisung. 

“No,” said Chan, but he let out a loud moan as Jisung pushed in and brushed against his prostate. Jisung laughed.

“Sure thing.” With that, he started pounding into the boy, nails digging into his white skin and leaving crescent shaped marks. Chan’s moans became choppy and strings of drool pooled on the pillow. 

“More, please,” he gasped in between thrusts. 

“More?” asked Jisung. “What more could you want, slut?”

“P-please, more,” begged Chan. 

“You’re fucking ridiculous, you think you deserve more?” said Jisung, pounding harder. 

“N-no,” said Chan, letting out a sob as Jisung brushed against his prostate once more. “Just please.”

“If you promise to show up to the dinners then maybe I’ll think about it.”

“Okay- fuck- okay I promise,” said Chan. Jisung smiled. 

“Good boy.” With that, he pulled out and tugged at Chan’s arm to make him turn over. He did and holy shit was it a glorious sight.

Chan’s eyes were wet, little tears forming in the corners of his blown out eyes, and his lips were red. There was a wet smudge of drool on his chin and one of his cheeks was red and dented with the creases of his pillowcase. If he were in a different state right now, Jisung was sure Chan would be teasing him for staring so much. Instead he just pleaded with his eyes for Jisung to do something, anything.

So Jisung did. He put Chan’s legs on his shoulders and pushed all the way back into Chan’s hole. He also leaned forward, tracing his lips on Chan’s chest and stopping at his nipple. Chan was still mumbling incoherently but when Jisung licked the nub he stopped, all words becoming a sharp breath. And when Jisung bit down on it, the breath became a cry. 

“Fuck oh fuck, Jisung,” he said, lacing one hand loosely in his brother’s hair. Jisung licked again. Chan may have cared little for his pleasure last time but Jisung’s aim was absolutely break Chan. Maybe that was why nothing had changed from before last time; they hadn’t shown anything new. But this time, with Chan’s steely exterior cracking? Jisung couldn’t wait to blackmail the life out of him. 

Eventually, after sucking on both Chan’s nipples laboriously and thrusting like his life depended on it, Jisung started to feel his stomach knotting. The feeling grew exponentially, and Jisung muttered an, “I’m gonna cum” in case he blew too suddenly. 

What he hasn’t expected was Chan’s little whimper of “Inside, please. Inside.”

That had Jisung, and he felt himself fall over the edge, his body shuddering and his cum filling Chan as he rode his high down. 

Chan, however, still had all his high remaining. His cock was bright red and Jisung had to give it to him for not touching himself at all. 

“Please,” he muttered, words slurred. “Anything.”

“Anything?” said Jisung, pulling his boxers on. Chan nodded. Jisung smirked. “Okay baby.”

With that, Jisung stood up. His feet were on the bed so he absolutely towered over Chan. Then, Jisung lifted his foot and ran the bare sole over the top of Chan’s dick; he still remembered the way Chan had reacted before. 

Chan whimpered. “More please please please.”

“How much more?” asked Jisung.

“Anything. Everything.” 

“Of course baby.”

Jisung stepped down, letting as much weight as he could onto Chan’s dick. Chan screamed, body jolting as Jisung ground his heel into Chan’s balls. His dick was now squashed between Jisung’s foot and his own stomach, and he was shuddering with pleasure. 

“You like this Chan? Like being stepped on like a stupid insignificant bug?” Jisung lilted. Chan nodded with fervour, not opening his mouth lest he bust into tears. “Good,” said Jisung and he pushed down one more time. Chan came, spasming as his dick leaked white. Jisung continued to press his sole in and run his toes over the length of it till Chan begged him to stop from overstimulation. Only then did Jisung step off the bed, lean down and kiss Chan’s wet, bloody lips, and then leave. 

Chan showed up for every dinner after that. Jisung would mock him with his eyes over the food as his mother chatted happily, and Chan would glare at him back. He’d flip Jisung off in the hallways and ignore him during breakfast, but at night he’d always beg and scream, his brother’s name the last thing on his lips every time he went to sleep.

Jisung didn’t have to suffer mornings filled with random girls anymore, nor did he have to see his mother’s upset face; Chan was thoroughly disciplined now.

**Author's Note:**

> I can just never get enough of two het boys fucking it’s just too hot
> 
> Twitter: [BinnieBixch](https://mobile.twitter.com/BinnieBixch)  
> CuriousCat: [BinnieBixch](https://curiouscat.me/BinnieBixch)


End file.
